Natsu Dragneel
Natsu Dragneel is a Fire Dragon Slayer and the main male protagonist of the anime/manga series, Fairy Tail. He appeared in a episode of One Minute Melee where he fought Portgas D. Ace from One Piece. He is also set to fight Portgas D. Ace in the 76th episode of DEATH BATTLE. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Natsu vs Aang * Natsu VS Ace * Natsu Dragneel vs Alibaba Saluja (Abandoned) * Natsu Dragneel VS Akuma * Natsu Dragneel VS Captain Falcon * Natsu Dragneel VS Charizard * Cinder vs Natsu Dragneel * Cinder Fall vs Natsu Dragneel * Natsu Dragneel vs Death the Kid * Dormammu vs Natsu Dragneel (Abandoned) * Natsu vs Esdeath * Natsu Dragneel VS Gon Freecs * Natsu vs Groudon * Natsu Dragneel VS Haru Glory * Natsu Dragneel vs. Hiei * Human Torch vs Natsu Dragneel * Natsu Dragneel vs. The Last Dragonborn * Natsu Dragneel vs. Let Dahaka (Abandoned) * Natsu vs. Meliodas * Natsu Dragneel vs Naruto Uzumaki (By Blade0886) * Natsu Dragneel vs. Scorpion * Takuya Kanbara vs Natsu Dragneel * Tsunayoshi Sawada Vs Natsu Dragneel * Yoshi vs Natsu Dragneel (Abandoned) Battles Royale * Anime Heroes Battle Royal Completed Death Battles * Natsu vs Akihiro * Alpha VS Natsu * Issei Hyoudou VS Natsu Dragneel * Luffy VS Natsu * Roy vs Natsu Dragneel * Natsu Dragneel Vs. Sol Badguy Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 2 * Losses: 4 * Ties: 0 Possible Opponents * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Baxter (Super Baxter) * Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) * Father (Codename: Kids Next Door) * Iceman (Marvel) * Red Mystic Ranger (Power Rangers) * Regice * Reshiram * Vargas (Brave Frontier) * Zuko (Avatar) History 400 years ago, Natsu was born as the younger brother of Zeref, however, he died at a young age alongside their parents, courtesy of a Dragon attack. This caused Zeref to research Magic and its relation to life and death and, much later, with Zeref using his dead body, he was revived as the strongest Demon: E.N.D; whose purpose was to kill Zeref. As E.N.D., Natsu was a Demon specializing in fire, and purportedly discovered a different route that Magic could take when it was still developing and thus created Curses. During this time he also met Igneel. However the Dragon chose not to kill him because he loved him extremely so. Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons, raised the young child as his own son. Igneel taught Natsu to speak, write and use his very own form of Lost Magic, Fire Dragon Slayer magic. Eventually, Igneel sealed his damaged soul inside Natsu's body and, along with four other Dragons and their Dragon Slayers, jumped 400 years into the future via Eclipse Gate While initially thought to have been abandoned by Igneel on July 7, X777, Igneel, July 7, X777 was the day and year he awoke in the future, like the other four Dragon Slayers; however, when Natsu woke, he believed that Igneel had abandoned him, not knowing that he had instead opted to reside inside his body for many years to come. After waking up, Natsu left on a quest to find Igneel and was eventually found by the Guild Master of Fairy Tail: Makarov Dreyar. And so, Natsu joined Fairy Tail. 7 years later he met a girl named Lucy in Hargeon town who aspired to join Fairy Tail. After rescuing her from some bandits later on, he took her to his guild where they formed a team, and have since then gone on numerous adventures. Death Battle Info Background *Height: ?? (Average) *Weight: ?? (Average) *Age: ?? (Physically appears 17-19, chronologically 400+) *Aliases: Salamander. E.N.D. *Blood Type: O *Raised by Igneel, the Fire Dragon. BEST. CHILDHOOD. EVER. Magic Fire Dragon Slayer Magic *Lost Magic **Caster-type *Used both offensively and defensively *Gives user's body the characteristics of a dragon's *Can used to power up punches and kicks, spew fire and for temporary flight *The flames get hotter and more powerful proportional to Natsu's emotional state *The properties of the flames can be changed, such as solidifying them to cling to surfaces *Is immune to any form of fire, including explosions List of Fire Dragon Slayer spells * Fire Dragon's Roar: Natsu's signature Dragon's Roar in which he quickly gathers and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth at his target. In X792, Natsu's mastery over this spell allows him to create a continuous stream of flames that appears as a wall of fire across a field. * Fire Dragon's Claw: Natsu ignites his feet in flames, thereby increasing the power of his kicks. The flames can also be used for jet-propulsion purposes. * Fire Dragon's Iron Fist: Natsu engulfs his fists in flames and punches the target. * Fire Dragon's Wing Attack: Natsu rushes towards his target and grabs them, before subsequently setting hands ablaze, sending them flying. * Fire Dragon's Sword Horn: Natsu lights his entire body ablaze and headbutts the target at a high speed. * Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame: Natsu ignites both his hands in flames and then brings them together, creating a fiery explosion. In the anime, rather than generating an explosion, Natsu creates a large fireball to throw at his enemies. * Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow: Natsu creates a stream of fire from his elbow, propelling him forward and increasing the strength of his punches. * Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang: With his hand lit ablaze, Natsu swipes at the target in a claw-like fashion, burning them. * Fire Dragon's Grip Strike: Grabbing his enemy and supporting his arm with his other, Natsu blasts the foe at point blank range. * Fire Dragon's Roasting Bath: Natsu engulfs his entire body in flames to heat up the surrounding area. This is powerful enough to make water reach scalding temperatures. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist: Natsu rapidly punches his target, with his hands lit ablaze, creating a fiery explosion after each subsequent contact * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade: Natsu swipes his arms in a circular fashion, creating a powerful, and highly destructive, torrent of flames that barrages his target. ** Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Planetary Flames: Exploding Flame Blade: An enhanced version of Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. After consuming the core of Eclipsed Celestial Spirit King, the user ignites their fists with fire, as well as the aforementioned consumed energy, and then throws it towards their desired target, creating explosions upon colliding * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoniex Blade: Natsu ignites his entire body with fire, and then charges towards the target, sending them into the air with a sharp uppercut. Natsu then, in a similar manner to Fire Dragon's Sword Horn, headbutts his target. Fire Consumption *"Dragon Scales" for dissolving fire *Can eat any type of flame *Cannot eat fire he himself has produced Dragon God Mode * Gained by eating the flames of a Flame God Slayer * Amplifies Dragon Slayer techniques with Flame God Slayer magic List of Dragon God Mode spells * Dragon God's Brilliant Flame: An alternate version of Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame, Natsu engulfs one hand in the flames from his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic, and the other in flames from Flame God Slayer Magic, and brings the two flames together, generating a highly destructive blast that is capable of destroying a large area Lightning Flame Dragon Mode *Gained by eating Laxus' lightning *Amplifies Dragon Slayer techniques with lightning powers *Quickly drains Natsu of his magic reserve **Less so recently however due to Second Origin List of Lightning Flame Dragon Mode spells * Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar: Natsu's alternate, lightning-enhanced version of his Fire Dragon's Roar. Natsu gathers and combines lightning and fire in his mouth, subsequently releasing them in a large, destructive, sparking blast. This spell is capable of traveling great distances, wreaking havoc wherever it passes, as shown when it crossed half of Tenrou Island, generating a large explosion. In spite of the fact that this spell is potentially powerful enough to kill a person, a single use is enough to heavily strain Natsu's body and completely drain him of all his Magic Power. * Lightning Flame Dragon's Fist: Natsu's alternate version of his Fire Dragon's Iron Fist. Natsu engulfs his hand in lightning and flame, and, in addition to being burned after being struck, his opponents are also struck by a bolt of lightning. * Lightning Flame Dragon's Firing Hammer: Natsu engulfs his fist and forearm in fire and lightning and devastatingly strikes his opponent. * Lightning Flame Dragon's Brilliant Flame: Natsu's alternate, more powerful version of his Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame. Natsu engulfs his left hand in lightning and his right hand in flames, and, after bringing the two together, generates a large, destructive, sparking blast around his opponent. * Dragon Slayer's Secret Art Revision: Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade: Natsu's alternate, lighting-enhanced version of his Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade. Natsu engulfs one hand in lightning and the other in flames. By swinging his arms around, Natsu creates a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning, which greatly damages the opponent and pushes them away with tremendous force. Black Fire Dragon Mode *Gained after absorbing the flames of Dark Regulus *Combines Natsu's flames with those of Dark Regulus for devastating effect *Like the other Dragon Modes, drains Natsu's magic supply faster than any other magic in his arsenal List of Black Fire Dragon Mode spells * Exploding Flame Blade of Darkness: After absorbing the flames of Dark Regulus, Natsu can use Eclipse Leo's spell to blast away his opponents by combining his own flames with the dark ones. * Darkness Phoenix Blade: Natsu gathers the flames of his Fire Dragon Slayer Magic and the dark flames of Dark Regulus in his hand, and then cloaks his body in the aforementioned flames before rushing at his target. Dragon Force *Gives Natsu the power of a true Dragon **Final state a Dragon Slayer can enter *Gives Natsu a scale-like pattern on his skin and cat-slit eyes *Greatly amplifies attacks *Certain conditions must be met before Natsu can enter this state **However, in the year X792, after one year of training, Natsu is able to activate Dragon Force at will Fire Dragon King Mode * Gives Natsu the power of Igneel, the Fire Dragon King * Gained from Igneel * Can only be used once ** Natsu can use a weaker version of the Fire Dragon King Mode by using his own magic power as a subsitute. * Fire Dragon King Mode produces a heat so intense, the ground becomes an inferno, nearby bodies of water completely evaporate and clothes melt List of Fire Dragon King spells * Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist: Natsu first charges his fist, releasing a huge amount of fire in the process. After a brief delay, he punches his target with immense force so strong, in fact, that it shatters even the biggest of his foes to pieces. * Fire Dragon King's Roar: An enhanced and empowered version of his Fire Dragon's Roar, that Natsu used to take down an entire battalion's worth of soldiers of the Alvarez Empire and destroyed a vast space of earth in the process. E.N.D * Also known as Etherious Natsu Dragneel. * When Natsu died 400 years ago, Zeref resurrected him as the most powerful Etherious Demon. * The full extent of E.N.D's abilities are unknown. ** However, it is known that, at least when Natsu is E.N.D, he is immune to time-stopping effects Enhanced Smell * Natsu has a very keen sense of smell. Natsu could easily distinguish Kaby as a poor man, rather than a rich one, from his smell, even though he was temporarily living in his friend's expensive house to appear otherwise. Natsu could also, as a result of their prior encounter, track Ultear via scent, despite the large distance between them Enhanced Hearing * Natsu, according to himself, possesses exceptionally good hearing, something which, during theGrand Magic Games, was proven true. During Lucy Heartfilia's fight with Flare Corona, the latter was threatening Asuka Connell with the help of her hair. Natsu was seemingly the only one who could hear their low conversation, and thus reacted accordingly by protecting the girl from the threat, allowing Lucy to continue fighting. He has also proven himself to be able to hear the voices of the Alvarez soldiers searching for a spy from way out at sea Immense Strentgh * Natsu has shown on numerous occasions to possess a high degree of strength, enough for him to perform a number of physical feats, among which are freely swinging around the mast of a ship as a makeshift weapon, doing the same with a palm tree he personally broke, bare-handed, shattering a billiard table and cracking most of its balls simply by hitting one of them with the cue, and stopping the gargantuan Dorma Anim's foot, which was going to crush him and his fellow Dragon Slayers, all by himself, subsequently throwing the robotic Dragon off balance by rapidly pushing it away. * Furthermore, he was capable of battling both Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, alone, while they were in Dragon Force, easily over-powering the two with his sheer physical strength. * Furthermore, Natsu is able to lift a very large boulder, given the fact that he was already injured from Franmalth's Curse, and used it in order to defeat the Demon. * After a year of training in the year X792, Natsu has also demonstrated the ability to move under the influence of Bluenote Stinger's gravitational field, something eight years before which he was not able to do, even though Natsu was in a suspended state for seven of those years while Bluenote was not Enhanced Reflexes: * Natsu possesses fast reflexes, having been capable of dodging attacks from Erza, Laxus, and Sting, as well as easily dodging Mard Geer's Thorn Curse, something which impressed the demon himself. Enhanced Speed * Natsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks. Enhanced Durability * Natsu has proven himself to be incredibly durable. He has managed to take continual, deadly assaults from foes and continue fighting. Such impressive resistance was first shown during his battle with Erigor, in which he received wounds from his opponent's strong, sharp wind, and kept fighting on, nonetheless. Also, during his fight with Cobra, Natsu displayed a natural resistance against the Oración Seis' member's poison, described as lethal and corrosive. A true testament to his durability was shown when he blocked one of Sting Eucliffe's strongest attacks, Holy Nova, with a single hand, and emerged completely unscathed from the enormous explosion that followed the impact. Immense Magic Power * By the year X792 after one year of training, Natsu's Magic Power has increased to the point where it was unrecognizable to Lucy, but great enough that it prompted her to evacuate everyone out of the Domus Flaudespite the presence of many powerful Mages. Natsu can exert his Magic Power in the form of an enormous scalding aura that can generate heat of such magnitude that it is capable of melting the entirety of the stone coliseum, as well as burn off the clothes of any nearby individuals. This displays some level of control of his aura, however, as nobody was actually harmed by the heat, and his and Happy's clothes remained untouched. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant * Natsu is an extremely proficient unarmed fighter, often using his Dragon Slayer Magic in combination with punches, kicks, and even headbutts, to combat his opponents to great effect. Such skill is paired with amazing physical prowess: aside from his strength, Natsu has displayed high degrees of speed, agility and reflexes, enough for him to match melee-specialists of Erza's caliber in battle. After 1 year training, Natsu was able to defeat 3 members of Avatar - the successor of former Dark Guilds - in quick succession despite their own prowess. Weaknesses *Magical reserve is the equivalent of a wizard's health *Gets REALLLYY bad motion sickness *Cannot eat fire that he himself has produced *Is kinda stupid sometimes and doesn't always think things through *Eating elements other than fire can make him sick *The stronger version of the Fire Dragon King Mode can only be used once Feats *Easily the most destructive Fairy Tail wizard *Has defeated a large number of seemingly more powerful opponents *Possesses extremely good hearing, being able to hear a conversation between Lucy and Flare, despite the loudness of the crowd and being able to hear the voices of Alvarez soldiers despite being out at sea *Natsu's speed and reflexes are impressive, enough for him to close great distances in a blink of an eye and dodge swift attacks *First known Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon force **He's also the first known First Generartion Dragon Slayer to enter Dragon Force at will *Ate Etherion and survived it *Has a natural resistance to poison produced by a Poison Dragon Slayer *Escaped Genesis Zero twice *Took on Sabertooth, the strongest guild in Fiore at the time, on his own **During this, Natsu blocked Sting's most powerful attack, Holy Nova, with just one hand *Can use fire attacks underwater... somehow *Survived the ultimate curse, Memento Mori *By the year X792 after one year of training, Natsu's magic power and strength increased to the point where he can defeat Bluenote Stinger in one hit and defeat powerful opponents all by himself. **Natsu was also able to move freely in Bluenote's gravitational field. *During the Avatar Arc, Natsu killed Ikusa-Tsunagi, a God, in one hit by using Fire Dragon King's Demolition Fist.....and Natsu was using the weakned version of the Fire Dragon King Mode. *Using the stronger version of the Fire Dragon King Mode, Natsu was able to bring Zeref to his knees. However, Natsu was forced to retreat before he could deal the finishing blow. *As E.N.D, easily defeated Dimaria Yesta, a member of the Spriggan 12 who had the ability to stop time itself. **Natsu was able to move freely, despite time being frozen by Dimaria. *400 years ago, as E.N.D, he created Curses, power that is different from Magic. Curses are not affected by Magic nullifying effects. Gallery Natsu.jpg Natsu With Lightning Absorbed Anime.jpg Natsu Dragneel.jpg Dragon Force Anime.jpg|Dragon Force Natsu Fire Dragon King Mode Natsu.png|Fire Dragon King Mode Natsu thGZAHLGGE.jpg|natural dragon force Black_Fire_Dragon_Mode.png|black flame dragon mode Dragon_God's_Brilliant_Flame.gif|Natsu using Dragon God's Brilliant Flame Lightning_Fire_Dragon's_Roar.gif|Natsu using Lightning Flame Dragon's Roar Phoenix_Blade.gif|Natsu using Hidden Fire Form - Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Anime/Manga Combatants Category:Asian Combatants Category:Combatants that can absorb energy Category:Completed Profile Category:Elementals Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Fire Manipulators Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Japan Combatants Category:Kodansha Characters Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Protagonist Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Wizard Category:Returning Combatants